


Ｔｈｅ░ｔｅａ░ｓｈｏｐ　（じ憶憶）

by 97levibaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97levibaby/pseuds/97levibaby
Relationships: Levi & Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. ( the start )

  * the tea shop



  * one day you wake up out of your bed from the smell of your mothers cooking you walk down the stairs to see your 2 siblings step father and mother you don’t have a great relationship with them for many reasons but let’s not get into that right now you finally go up to your mother greeting her with a smile trying not to get on her bad side today wow mother that smells really good y/ns mom - go sit down your in my ear y/n : yes mother you go and sit down waiting for your food but at this point you have lose your appetite just by looking at them finally your mother was gotten done cooking and settled the food on the table everyone dives in except you and you already know your step father has something to say about that : y/ns step father : y/n why are you not eating you are being very disrespectful to your mothers cooking and you know how I feel about you being disrespectful to my wife y/ns step father says In a angry voice : yes sir I’m sorry you pretend to eat as he gives you a dirty look you finally get done stuffing all the food down your throw because of your disgusting stepfather And go up stairs to change your clothes and start leaving your home you put on a white flurry skirt with a black top and hair up You walk down stairs After finally geting down And as you was about to leave you heard your mother say something like always : where are you going young lady : just for a walk I will be back by night fall : don’t do anything stupid y/n because I will fine out and kill you got ityour mother says as you look down at the ground accepting whatever she has to say you walk out of your house finally and realize that it’s such a beautiful day outside and that you should not let your mother or step father get to you you as you was walking you realize you have lost track of time and Lost track of where he was going actually to You look around and see a tea shop named - L tea - you walk in to see white walls with fairy lights lighting up the place green chairs just making it all so much more put together it was so beautiful Then when you go to try to find a good place to sit at you hear some fighting in the background : HEY SASHA GIVE IT BACK THATS FOR THE CUSTOMERS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CONNY Sasha says with her mouth with pastries : LEVI IS GOING TO KILL YOU Sasha runs out of the kitchen Hoping Levi didn’t see anything At this point your so confused on what you just heard so you just took a sit anywhere in that moment Then finally someone came up to you : hey I’m really sorry if your heard that My name is Conny I will be serving you today what can I get ya : well hi Conny um I actually have never seen this place or heard of it do you have any recommendations you say to the waiter with a smile well um Our jasmine tea is really good and our  Chocolate Éclairs  are the top favorite : oh ok well thank you for your recommendation I will get the jasmine tea with 2 sugars and the chocolate Éclairs : sure thing conny says with a smile as he walks to the kitchen Levi looks at him and asks : where is Sasha conny he says with a aggravated tone : uHh ummm : conny tell me now Levi says geting even more angry: SHE UMMM LEFT YEAH : are you lying conny Levi says looking him up and down no sir conny says fine Levi walks out of the shop you wasn’t really paying attention to what was happening you was just thinking about how good this day is going and hopping just hoping it doesn’t get ruined but once you finally get out of your thoughts you see your tea is here and your pastry as well you bow to conny and tell him thank you as he walks away as you look at the tea you realize how pretty everything looks and in this moment your just so happy you finally pick up your tea and start to drink it The favor was so rich and beautiful it was really a tea you haven’t had before You was sincerely surprise And felt really calmed and happy and really hoped that this moment would last forever when you was about to dive in and eat your pastry you hear someone say your name - Y/N IS THAT YOU some girl says when you look up and see i




	2. Long lost best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short I am very sorry !!! 💜

it’s your long lost best friend hange Zoe you was really in shock when your realized it was her wow you say under you breath and get up to great her after a long period Of time of not seeing each wow you have really grown Hange says laughing you laugh back and say the same wellll hange says let’s catch up : sure you say as you and her go to sit down at your Seat : it’s been forever y/n how have you been hange says smiling : well idk if I have been good or bad So I’m just going to say um both you say laughing : really well how’s your family Is your dad doing ok : he passed away hange you say as you look down remembering how it all happened wow hange says I’m so sorry is your mom doing ok : yeahs she’s fine I now have a really crappy stepdad that she chose over me tho : wait really that’s totally not like your mom at all : yeah I know but ever since my dad died she changed drastically always causing arguments with me basically mentally abuse : oh my god y/n why haven’t you tried to get help from any one : I didn’t really think I needed it tbh I feel like I deserve it hange : no you don’t hange says grabbing your hand tight : your literally the most amazing girl I have ever meet it was really hard for me when you disappeared : I’m really sorry I promise I won’t do that again ok : ok good I really did miss you I hope you know that and also you don’t deserve any of that your a beautiful and amazing girl like the fuck hange laughs you laughs as well : so are you like the Manager here or some thing you say to hange: nahhh Levi is the Manager here HEY she says I’m a loud voice WHY DONT YOU GET A JOB HERE AND THEN WE CAN HANG OUT LIKE ALL THE TIME she says grabbing your hands really tight : uhhh idk will they even apcept me I say : um ofc me and Levi literally work together and we need more workers anyway she says : well um I guess I can work here : OH MY GOD YESSS : Hange says smiling and jumping up and down like a baby : you laugh looking at her : once again you lost track of time and realize it’s 6 pm : oh my god hange my mother is going to kill me I say I will be back by night fall fuck : you say under your breath : oh damn hange says well you better get going I will see you tomorrow 7 AM !!! Hange yells while walking into the kitchen and putting on her apron : ok you say while getting your purse and running out


	3. Teacher

as you was running out you felt so scared of what was going to happen when you got home you knew what your step father and mother was and you knew they wouldn’t take this lightly - time skip - you finally got home and you already knew what your step father and mother was going to do to you you walked in and seen your mother siting at the table and your step father behind her - what took you so long y/n your step father said while holding a belt in his right hand - I’m really sorry I lost track of time and I was eating I sincerely apologize mother and father - your step father walked closer to you and slapped you with his left hand all your mother did was watch him not doing anything to stop him you feel so empty inside that you didn’t even feel the slap your step father continued to beat you and slap you and all you could do was stand still and take the beating you looked at your mother hoping that she would step in and try to help you - she didn’t she looked at you with nothing but emptiness in her eyes after your father finally got done beating you you went up to your room and looked at your self in the mirror you couldn’t even cry that’s how empty you was all you did was go to bed after all of that - time skip - it was finally morning you got up out of bed feeling sore from the beaten you got yesterday just thinking about it made you wanna go right back to sleep but then you remember you cant you have a job to attend to and your can’t miss it so you made yourself strength and got out of your bed put on some new fresh Clothes and went downstairs everyone was still asleep so it was perfect you left a note to your mother telling her that you got a job somewhere around town and left your house on your way to the shop as you was walking was you feeling a bit hungry since you didn’t really get to eat yesterday so you decided to go to a local shop to pick up something to snack on while you walk : you walked into the shop and greeted everyone - you decided to get a water and croissant since you didn’t really want anything heavy you paid the man and walk out of the store and continue on your Journey to the tea shop - it took you about 45 minutes to get dare but I don’t think anybody will mind right I mean it’s only 6:45 so at least your not late you walk in and the aroma of pastries and tea fill your nose it was just amazing it Brong a smile to your face: you walked up to the counter to see the boy you seen yesterday which was conny : hey it’s nice to see you again conny says : it’s nice to see you to um I’m looking for hange is she here you ask : oh yeah she’s in the back I will get her now conny says : thank you you bow : he finally comes back with hange and someone else he had black hair and cold grey eyes that stared right into you : uh hi you bow to the man that kinda startled you : hello my name is Levi Ackerman it’s nice to meet you he says in a cold tone : you smile and introduce yourself : well uh hello my name is y/n Jones : he shakes his head slowly : hange jumps in cuting off the silence: hey may look scary y/n but don’t worry he’s a big softy and short to hange laughs : you know I hate it when you call me short hange : hange hits Levi’s shoulder: come on leviiii I was just kidding she says while laughing : time skip : you all finally sit down and discuss all the things y/n will be doing : you will be working in the kitchen with conny and Sasha and me Levi says but today you won’t be working today is teaching day tomorrow morning you can get to work today I’m going to teach you how to make our most popular dish’s : fine by me y/n says while smiling at Levi : after discussion time they walked over to the back to get started and to introduce you to the other people : this is Sasha Levi says she’s always eating so don’t mind her Levi says moving on to conny : this is conny : oh yeah we already met like yesterday: really Well ok then time to start go grab a apron Levi says : ok you say really excited you grabbed a apron and went back to Levi to get started on the baking : sooo what will we be making Levi you say : today we will be making Éclairs : ok ok I’m excited Levi you say smiling : yeah yeah come on now let’s hurry this up so now go get the butter water and flour : yes sir you said while walking up to the fridge grabbing some butter and then going up to the pantry and grabbing the flour after doing that you go to the sink and get a cup of water and go back to Levi : I got everything Levi ok good Now go get a pot and put the butter and water in it : yes sir ! You go and get the pot and put it on the stovetop with heat on high you put the butter and water in the pot waiting for it to melt : when it finally melted you called out for Levi when you did you seen him holding more ingredients for the Eclairs you laughed at him because it looked like he was really struggling holding all of the products you go up and take some of the ingredients out of his hands and walk back up to the stove what he had in his hands was heavy cream sugar chocolate more butter vanilla extract and water I put them all on the counter and went back to baking : so mr. baker what’s the next step you said in a funny tone making Levi crack a little smile : put the fire on low and add the flour and some salt : ok You added both of the ingredients and stirred them until combined : now Levi says take it off the stove and put it on the counter and add eggs one at a time Levi says : yes sir ! You added the eggs beating them into the mixture After that you decided to mix the dough with your hands because It would make it easier for You so you did that while trying to mix the dough with your hands Levi spoke and said : your doing it wrong let me help you he says and puts hands on top of yours helping you mix the dough You didn’t know what to say after that you just stood there like a idiot letting him hold your hands you had no idea what to say so you just let me hold and touch your hands without saying a word after that he gave You a weird stare and said .. y/n are You ok it looks really hot for You : uhh yeah I’m ok Levi you say taking your hands out of the dough : uhhh I will be right back Levi You say going to the bathroom to wash your hands figure out what just happened : you finally got to the bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror and realize YOUR FUCKING BLUSHING : oh my god why I am so red he’s literally just teaching me how to bake this is not supposed to be this type of thing I can’t believe myself you say in your head and continue to wash your hands : after You was done in the bath room you went back to the kitchen seeing Levi with flour all over his apron : what happened you say to Levi : nothing don’t worry about it are you ready to get back to baking Levi says looking down : sure You say after all of that You finally added the dough into a bag and piped it onto a cookie sheet and put it into the oven for 15 minutes : while waiting for the dough Levi seen that there was flour on your apron : hey there’s some flour on your apron let me help you : he says in a low tone : oh no uh don’t worry Levi I- : he told you to shut up as he started to wipe your apron down cleaning all the spots you got ditry : you was a mess at this point you have really never felt this way before but you brushed it off and went back to baking to get your mind off thing : you was the one who broke the silence: you know Levi I always used to bake with my mom when I was a kid so this was kind of a good experience for me thank you for leting me work here you say : no problem just don’t make such a mess next time ok he says in mad tone : I promise I won’t well I will try to not be Messy you say laughing : Levi smiles geting up to check on the Eclairs : well looks like there done Levi says you walk up behind Levi to see the pastry’s and they looked beautiful even with no chocolate on them yet : so let’s make the chocolate now you say to Levi With a smile : you guys make the chocolate and put them on the Eclairs you was so happy with them they came out so good you was surprised with yourself after you finally got done washing up Levi pulled you to the side and said : hey can we talk -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed making this chapter hope yous like it to !


	4. ~ I promise ~

uh yeah of course what’s up you say worried : hange told me what’s been going on in your household and um I’m not the type of person to do this but I can help you if you wanna like get out of your abusive household I could set up a meeting with all of us or if you don’t feel comfortable with that it could just be you and hange .. or me and you he said in a low tone - you start tearing up just thinking about what happened yesterday you still feel sore from your step fathers belt the way he slapped you and bruised all of your thigh you tried to hold in your tears not wanting Levi to see you like this but of course he started to notice the tears streaming down your face you couldn’t hold it anymore you hated living there and you didn’t know how to reach out for help you didn’t wanna feel like a bother but now that someone has asked you if you need help you feel like you could finally let go after all these years of being abused and tortured - hey hey um don’t cry Levi said feeling a bit awkward seeing you cry was something new I mean you guys only just meet but he should’ve expected this : look he sat you down handing you a napkin trying to calm you down : it’s gonna be ok we are gonna help you get out of there I promise after you leave that place you won’t ever have to go back he says rubbing your shoulder : come on don’t cry you still have a lot to learn about baking and making tea you know he says smiling at you taking his hand out : come on he says wanting you to grab his hand : you looked up at him with tears in your eyes you grabbed his hand tight and huged him : I- Levi had no idea what to do in this situation : when Levi was a child he didn’t really get much attention/ love so this hug hurt him he didn’t know what to do he just let it happen until you let go : thank you you say looking at him in the eyes : he just sat there and nodded his head : you walked off going into the kitchen : Levi was still trying to process what just happened he has never felt something like that before he’s never been touched by anyone before so this feeling in his stomach was different from anything he has ever felt before: Levi tried to brush it off but the feeling stood there and it didn’t leave for a while : after trying to process all of that he walked to the kitchen seeing you making tea : oh he says under his breath : here I made you some tea : she hands the tea over to Levi waiting to see his reaction : she’s really hoping Levi likes it He’s never really actually made tea before this is her first time and she’s hoping that he at least thinks it’s * ok * : Levi looks at the tea blowing on it softly waiting for it to cold down a bit before he drinks it : after it finally colded down a bit he picked up the tea and took a sip you was just looking at him with big eyes waiting for his reaction: as he was drinking the tea he turned his eyes a bit to look at you : uh he says as he puts the tea down : pretty good for a starter: he says : your eyes light up when he said that you was so happy to know that you make tea * pretty good * : after you heard Levi’s words you didn’t stop making tea every cup was different: from jasmine tea to floral tea to green tea and much more you just didn’t stop you have been at the shop for about 9/10 hours already making tea and practicing since tomorrow was your first day you was excited: when you was finally done making 7/8 cups of tea you looked at your phone and realize it was 12 am already : oh my god it’s already 12 I’m gonna get killed if I go home fuck fuck fuck you saying walking up and down the kitchen you was scared and you didn’t wanna go back home you didn’t want a Another beaten you didn’t wanna feel pain you didn’t want it : as you was walking up and down the kitchen scared for your life you heard Levi : what’s going on y/n Levi says : when you looked at him he didn’t look right at all : was he drinking ??? -


	5. drunk x sober

\- you walked closer trying to get a better look of him and he was definitely drinking : Levi what happened : nothing why he said : Levi you literally smell like alcohol : I drank that’s why dummy : your eyes went Wide when he called you that : excuse me : oh come on it was just a joke he said laughing and tripping over his feet : uhh Levi why don’t you sit down : why sit down when you can walk said Levi : you just sat there and said nothing you have never seen Levi like this he seem like the cold type but looks like he has a soft side after all : come here y/n Levi says : um ok : you go closer to him : what’s the matter she says : you know it’s only been a day and you have improve a lot I’m surprised he said smirking at you : um thanks Levi : you know you deserve a reward : um Levi you tried to step back a bit but he pulled you closer : and hugged you : you did well he whispered : you was really expecting more than a hug but let’s hope he didn’t notice that : Levi pulled away from the hug and said to you : haha he laughed: you really thought I was gonna kiss you huh : you looked down you was pretty embarrassed not gonna lie : Levi just continued to laugh : ok it’s enough you say : awww is someone geting mad Levi says teasing you : no my god Levi just stop you was about to walk away but he stoped you and pulled you back and kissed you : that’s what you wanted huh so I gave it to you : you just stood there in shock : I- Levi : well I’m gonna go now he said laughing : hey you can’t just - bye bye : you didn’t know what to think at this point your mind was blank : what the actual fuck just happened you walked back to the kitchen not knowing if you should just go home or sleep here since Levi has a office here and you don’t think he would mind you : uhhh Levi you knock on his office door : it’s open he says : yes ? : um uhh can i sleep here tonight I mean if you don’t want me to it’s ok I’m just to scared to go home you know and um yeah - sure he says not even glancing at you : thank Levi you bow to him : so um where should I go : on the bed of course where else would you go : yeah um your right : Levi has a bed in his office just in case he has to spend the night and do work : so Levi um let’s bake again Tomorrow you say : sure he says looking at all of the paperwork in front of him : are you going to do all of that in one night or - I’m doing this all in one night : do you ever sleep : sometimes he says : oh um well good night I guess : good night Levi says : ( time skip ) you was twisting and turning all night you couldn’t sleep what so ever so you decided to see what Levi was doing : hey Levi : what are you still doing up Levi says in a low and tired tone : can’t sleep a lot on my mind you say : Mmm like what : family and how I’m gonna get out of there : it’s gonna be ok Levi says : like I said I’m gonna to help you so just go back to bed he says : ok you say : you felt like such a bother you didn’t wanna put a lot of trouble On Levi’s hand he is already going through a lot you just didn’t know what to do at this point you was lost and everything felt so heavy you was so .. done -


	6. ~ First day ~

~ the morning finally came You got out of bed to see that Levi was nowhere to be found you brush that off though since it was your first day you got up and went into the bathroom to freshen up after freshening up you finally walk into the kitchen and greet conny and Sasha : good morning guys you bowed to them : gooodddd morning Sasha says : good morning Connie says with a smile on his face : so guys any special things we gotta do today : nah just a ordinary workday Connie says : ok fine by me you say and start puting on your apron that has your name tag and everything you felt amazing you was so excited and nervous I mean it was your first day and all - after puting on your apron you decided to make yourself some tea since you was feeling quite thirsty : you put water inside the tea kettle put it on the fire waiting for it to boil while waiting you put some rose tea in a cut and 1 sugar you wasn’t a big fan of sugary sweets but just to give it a little bit of sweetness you put one spoonful : finally your water boiled and you put it in your cup you fixed your tea slowly waiting for the tea to dissolve in the boiling water it smelled so nice : after geting done with making it you blowed on it trying to cool it down since it was a bit hot : after it cooled a bit you took a sip and it really was a nice and calming feeling you finally felt at peace for once it was amazing you just wish you could feel like this forever ~ time skip ~ you finally finished your tea and seen hange walk in the shop she was a bit late but it was ok since nobody was in the shop yet - hey hange good morning - heyyy y/n How are you : I’m doing good any orders you say laughing a bit - Mmmm welll no but All I have to say is your on the teas a s Connie and Sasha is on pastries since you don’t know a lot about how to make them yet I put Connie and Sasha in charge : Ok fine by me you say : well everyone I guess wish cleaning up and geting to work hange says and walks away into her office only Levi and hange had offices in the tea shop since they was the head of the place I guess has a day off today to well I’m only guessing I haven’t seen Levi to even ask him if he’s on a day off but whatever you brushed off that thought and seen that you had a customer waiting to be served : you walk up to the customer and take out your notepad to write down there order : hello my name is y/n I was be your server for today what can I get you you say politely : Mmm can I get a black tea and a Strawberry Cream Danish : sure coming right up you say and smile : you walk back into the kitchen and give Connie and Sasha the note pad showing them what the customer wants : Ooooo good choice Sasha says and gets to work : you start on the tea once again boiling water and puting tea in the cup and waiting for the tea to dissolve : Connie and Sasha was fast so they got the Danish done fast and you was also fast so you got it done at the same time : you put the tea in a little tea and made everything look very presentable : you picked up the tea and Danish and walked out of the kitchen to serve the customer The customers eyes lit up with joy when she seen how Beautiful everything was presented: wow everything looks beautiful they said smiling : I hope you enjoy you say walking back to the kitchen : hange comes out of her office after a while : hey hange : yeah what’s up bud : would you know where Levi would be you know idk if he’s on a day off or something I mean this is technically his store he should be working to you know ? : Mmm idk where he is exactly but I might have an idea where he is usually when he wants to be somewhere quiet he goes to the library and stays there for hours and hours if you didn’t know already Levi is a book lover what a weirdo hange says under her breath that’s the only place I could think he could be : thank you hange would you like mind telling me where that Library is so I can go to him : it’s really right down the Street you can’t miss it hange says walking back into her office: thank you you yell back at her : hey guys I will be back in 20/30 minutes is that ok with you : yeah that’s fine Connie says : yep sure Sasha says to : ok I will see you guys in a bit you take off your apron and leave the shop : after about 10 minutes of trying to fine that damn library you found it and hange was right it was literally right down the street but you still seemed to miss it dumb y/n : you walk into the Library it was quite spacious so you knew you was gonna have a quite hard Time finding him : you looked in Isles and I’ll still no site of him you looked in the manga section the drama section the action section and more but finally you found him he was in the romance section you was quite weirded out Levi doesn’t look like the romance type guy but whatever : Levi what are you doing here your supposed to be working with us you say to him : the real question is what are you doing here y/n go back to work and leave me alone : Levi was being quite cold and you had no idea why he was so soft yesterday maybe because he was drunk you had no idea at this point: Mm ok whatever you leave him there no turning back or anything you walked out ~ you finally got back to the tea shop and the shop was actually quite packed and you realize you have to get to work right now : you run into the kitchen grab your apron and get to work you go out to endless customers asking what they would like to order running back to the kitchen going back it was a whole run around but it filled your veins with adrenaline you was so excited and happy - time skip - it was now the end of the day and you was all starting to clean up and geting to ready to close the shop but you realized still no sigh of Levi anywhere which made you quite worried : you brushed it off tho once again: you started to clean the tables and wash up the kitchen: you mind was still filled with thoughts you tried to push them away but you can’t you was worried about Levi and you can’t denied that fact : you wanted him back : hey guys it’s geting quite late I’m gonna go see where Levi is : okkkk Sasha says : it was a bit chilly outside since it was night time you walked the streets of  Takayama, Gifu looking for Levi : at this point you have given up Levi is nowhere in sight until now : Levi ? He was walking towards the tea shop he looked mad ?? Which made you oddly curious why he looked like that : you run up to him : hey Levi whats going on : not right now y/n : huh ?? you was quite confused why he was acting like this but you just kept your mouth shut since usually that’s the thing you most good at : you guys was walking towards the tea shop and finally made it in Levi went straight to his office and locked the door you had no idea why he was acting this way it made you feel weird ? ~


	7. Levi ?

: Levi wasn’t acting right you was really weirded out by that and you wondered why : hey um Levi you knock on the door : can you open up please you tried and tried but still no response : Levi’s POV: Levi was pacing up and down trying so hard to get all of how thoughts back in place his mother’s death is all going back to him he feels so stuck remembering the day his mother died right in front of him He can’t believe it he wants to cry so bad but just physically can’t finally he sits down trying to recollect himself trying to figure out how to just brush this off again but he can’t figure it out he feels so trapped ( Levi can you please open the door ) Levi hears y/n from the other end he hesitates to open the door he doesn’t want anyone to see him like this : she will think I’m weak if she sees me like this I can’t : Levi just puts his head down on his pillow hoping that when he wakes up everything will be ok again: it’s been 1 hour and Levi still hasn’t opened the door At this point you have given up so you walk to hanges office hoping that at least she was awake : hey hange you awake you say : yep come in : hey hange : hey y/n what’s going on : Mmm nothing levi won’t open up his door he’s been acting weird all day today I just wanna know what’s up you know ? : yeah I understand maybe just give him some Space he will open up soon dont worry I know you have no where to go tonight so you can stay here in my office until tomorrow: thank you hange : you sigh and sit down you realized that you are gonna have to go home soon if you like it or not u haven’t showered and you don’t have any clothes you have nothing you can’t just stay there forever without any money clothes ect ect your gonna have to go home tonight or tomorrow tonight might be better you think : you can just sneak in your room pack a bag and finally leave and get on with your life you have a job and somewhere to sleep All you need is your stuff and you can get out of there : you was kinda excited to finally have freedom but all so scared you was so scared that your step father was going to hurt you while your mother just watched as if she was watching a entertainment show you was scared out of your mind but you tried to brush your thoughts away and get some sleep so you can leave at 3 am pretty much everyone in your house is asleep at that time so you was good and your building wasn’t high so you can just crawl through the window since your window was never locked you had a plan let’s just see if it actually works :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I didn’t really know what to write here sorry if this seems like a bit boring I tried ! I’m really sorry I hope you still enjoy ( comments are appreciated please let me know what you guys think !!! ❤️❤️


	8. ~ Freedom ~

\- y/n decided to take a nap since she wasn’t slept all day today but she made sure she set alarm on hanges alarm clock for 2:30 am : time skip : the alarm finally went off and it was time to hit the road you put on your shoes and started to head out you got keys for the shop and made for to lock the door since it was late and it might be dangerous outside and you don’t wanna risk getting robbed : you locked the door and started walking it was pretty dark outside you could barely see but you could still make it : after about 1 hour of walking you finally made it you looked at the house thinking of all the bad memories you had in it all of it was starting to just crush you but you knew you had to brush it off for now : you walked up to your window and climbed in : you looked around for a second thinking on how you will never see this room again thinking of all the beatens you got and came running here your finally gonna be free y/n you say under your breath and start grabbing bag and puting all your stuff in there not leting anything stop you was have had enough you was done with this family and wasn’t gonna let them use you as a fucking punching bag anymore and finally you have had enough : as you was puting everything in your bag you heard foot steps and you knew exactly who it was but you didn’t care anymore you grabbed your bag and jumped out of the window just as your mother walked in but once again you didn’t care at all if she really loved you and cared for you she would run after me hug and and tell me to stay if she really loved me she would have stoped my step dad from beating me every god damn day if she really loved me she would have never ruined our relationship you thought but you had to let all that go and just run you ran as fast as you can and nothing was stoping you you felt so free you have never felt this way ever it was so amazing you wanted to scream cry you wanted to do it all so you did you screamed in the quiet town : IM FREE I FINALLY LEFT I DID IT : you screamed as loud as you could not giving a shot if you woke up someone you was happy and so filled with adrenaline after 19 years you did it after 19 years of suffering you did it you was proud of yourself you was spinning around in circles as you was running back to the tea shop. This feeling is just so damn great : - time skip - you made it back to the tea shop after a hour you got your key and opened the door : you was so happy you wanted to tell Levi everything and tell him thank you for giving you the courage and opportunity to leave that stupid household ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading this story I seriously appreciate it so much I love u all mwah mwah enjoy ~ 🖤


	9. Thank you

LEVI LEVIII you knock yelling his name from behind the door : what’s going on Levi says in a tired voice : LEVIIII OPENNN UPPP : I’m to tired for this Levi walks up to the door and unlocks it just to see you running right into his arms * hey hey what’s going on Levi says surprised: I DID IT LEVI I DID IT you hugged him tight : what did you do : Levi asked : I LEFT I FINALLY DID IT LEVI THANK YOU : Levi slightly smiled and decided to hug you back : he was happy for you and proud : I’m happy for you Levi says looking at y/n : thank you Levi without you and this tea shop I don’t think I would’ve been able to do it : Levi looked at you with tired eyes and still slightly smiling he touched your cheek : never go back ok he said : trust me I will leave go there again you say smiling and hugging him again : today was one of the best nights of your life : time skip : after hanging out with Levi for a little bit you decided to go back to hanges office and tell her to : hange you said yeah what’s up : I did it : REALLY : hange yelled : YEAH I DID : OH MY GODDD IM SO PROUD OF YOU Y/N : Thank you hange you walked up to her and hugged her as well you know it felt nice to have people that actually understood you and liked u everything felt so good tonight you didn’t want it to end but you knew life still wasn’t gonna be easy where was you gonna sleep ? I mean you can’t live in the tea shop forever you thought but you let all that go tonight and just went to sleep ( time skip ) y/n come here right now your step father says : yes sir : you seen him holding a beer bottle you knew he was drunk out of his mind again: : your such a usefulness piece of shit you know that right your always geting in the way y/n : yeah y/n your mother steps in : I’m sorry I will try not to get in the way anymore : just shut up y/n your father slaps your face and kicks you without hesitation : your so Irritating : you didn’t even try to speak you just sat there and took a another beaten like always : give me a knife now y/ns step dad yelled at y/ns mom : what are you doing y/n asked scared what he was gonna do with that knife : shut up and take the beaten you deserve : y/ns mother gave him the knife and watched him cut y/ns cheek she screamed in pain just wanted everything to stop : be quiet y/n your gonna Disturb the neighbors : you didn’t care all you did was scream and scream until you woke up drenched in sweat and scared out of your mind it was so dark that you couldn’t even see which made it even more scary : you got up and ran out of the room and ran into Levi’s : hey kid what are you doing why are you sweating so much : Levi asked confused : nightmare : uhhh ok come here sit down next to me Levi said and you did as told : he took a clot and started wiping your face off : it’s ok whatever your dream was it’s not real so don’t worry Levi said in a calm tone which calmed you down he patted your head lightly : wanna come home with me Levi said : you have a house you said : well I can’t sleep in a office for the rest of my life now can i : you laughed and got up : let’s go Levi said and took out his hand : you grabbed it and both of you started walking in the middle of the night to his home -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys not gonna lie I have no idea what to write anymore 😩😩 this is geting tiring as hell but whatever : let me know what you think of this story comments are appreciated 🖤🖤


End file.
